pound_puppies_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
There is a pup for every pup- LuckyxCookie pups
pups Cookie and Lucky had always known they felt something. It went beyond the standard kinship of the job. However, it took a long time to admit this. When they finally did, they waited almost a year before Cookie brought up the idea of pups. With a bit convincing, Lucky finally agreed. Margret, Buster, Kailey, and Angel were finally born. Personalities Margret: Margret is a outgoing and a bit of a sweet talker. She tries to be as polite and pleasant as possible. She is always waiting to see where the world takes her, and is never in a rush to make her decisions. Margret is often goofing off when she's supposed to do work, and is known to be a bit ditzy. She is very sensitive, and has a lot of anxiety when trying to talk to others about them liking her. She is very easily torn down, though she tries to hide it. Buster: Buster is serious and responsible, but not afraid to have fun everyone and a while. He can seem a bit ill-tempered to outsiders who don't know him very well. Buster is always looking out for others, especially his family. Sure he can be a bit brash, but that doesn't mean he is ever unwilling to to stop and think. He is determined to make his parents proud, and will go to any measure to achieve this. He hates being made fun of, and will do whatever it takes to prevent being the butt of the joke. Kailey: Kailey is adventurous and can find herself on the wrong side of the tracks. She has learned the laws of the street, and can be a bit slick. She is sassy, but her mouth can get her into trouble. She has a tendency to make promises she can't keep, and has a problem with learning that lying gets you in trouble. She has a hard time wrapping her head around the concept of 'keep your nose out of people's business' and often sticks her nose where it doesn't belong. Angel: Angel is a sweetheart, and often cares about the lives of others even more than her own. She is strong and independant, and often tries to reason with Kailey when she tries to go off and do something stupid. However, Angel can get easily offended. She tries to fight back her anger, but sometimes nothing can warrant her onslought. She can get in big trouble and this is what bugs her the most. She needs to learn to keep her anger in check. appearance Margret: Looks exactly like her father except for she has white paws. Buster:Looks like his mother but with a stripe going from his muzzle to his forehead. Kailey: Her main fur color is a tawny brown color, and her muzzle, chest, neck, legs, and paws are a tan cream color. she has a orange collar. Angel: her main color is tan cream, and her muzzle, neck, chest, and stomach is white crushes Margret: she has a crush on Phil Buster: he has a crush on Levi Kailey: she has a crush on squirt Jr trivia * Kailey loves to bother her brother * Kailey and Destiny are best friends. stories they appear in gallery _noying_by_levatheshapeshifter-d8hz38m.jpg|OLD ART buster_by_levatheshapeshifter-d8hylot.jpg|OLD ART OF BUSTER grumpybutt_by_levatheshapeshifter-d8hzboi.jpg|OLD ART kailey_by_levatheshapeshifter-d8hyjsa.jpg|OLD ART OF KAILEY kailey_by_levatheshapeshifter-d8i6zv7.png|MORE OLD ART OF KAILEY margret_by_levatheshapeshifter-d8hyiws.jpg|OLD ART OF MARGRET pease_by_levatheshapeshifter-d8hzh9w.jpg|OLD ART 20160129_160203.jpg| Gift art of the pups by Pip Category:Sarah the FBI pup- characters Category:Sarah the FBI pup- content Category:Sarahverse pups Category:Females Category:Male Category:Pups Category:Second gen Category:Males Category:Fanon Category:Fanon character Category:Fanon Character